The Making of
by starrdreamlove
Summary: It's practically canon that Stevie and Zander writes the songs for G5... So how exactly is the process done? Inspired by Stevie in HtR a High School Sensation where Stevie told Zander Molly definitely flirted with him... Mainly Zevie but also band-interaction. Rated for some swearing. On hiatus for now.


**Hello. Good day to you all. Jk. I'm in no way that polite nor am I Australian or Britain. Anyways, I'm all sad that HtR is over, but I downloaded all the episodes and was watching them. My brain, being the weird thing it is, wondered _Who writes the songs for G5?_ And since it's practically canon that Zander and Stevie does, I decided to dedicate a little series on their writing process. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would've fought with Nickelodeon for the write to keep the show on air or move it to another channel, since it would be wayyyy too inapropriate for Nickelodeon.**

"We need new songs. We can't just keep singing Only You Can Be You for the rest of our lives?!" Kacey exclaimed at their band meeting a week after she joined Gravity 5 for good.

"Mmm ok. So do you want to cover songs, or..?" Stevie asked.

"Covering songs is ok. Maybe we can do that once in a while. But..." Kacey trailed off, getting lost in her own, as she says it, "brilliance".

Zander nudged her, "...but...?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was wondering about... Never mind. The thing is, we can't just cover songs. We need to come up with original songs. We have to stand out!" Kacey finished dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So what you're saying is we're gonna have to write our own songs?" Nelson asked uncertainly.

"YES! That way, the world can see not just our abilities to sing and play an instrument, but also write!"

Stevie whispered to Zander, "Ya know, without the whole dramatic thing and all, what she's saying actually kinda makes sense..."

"I know, weird right?" Zander whispered back, "It's a little unnerving..."

"You know, I can hear you. I'm sitting right next to both of you." Kacey looked at them with exasperation.

"Ooh right." Stevie smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, back to the subject. So we totally need awesome songs." Nelson brought everyone back to the topic at hand.

"Ok, so whose going to write the songs?" Zander brought up an important point. Who writes the songs is an important decision. That person will be in charge of everything the band stands for.

"Oh how about this. We each write a first draft of a song, say, by Thursday. Then we can vote on and see who writes the best songs. That person can be the delegated songwriter, and others can pitch in occasionally." As usual, Stevie said the reasonable answer.

"Cool. So by Thursday right? Well, get ready to get your mind blown!"

* * *

Stevie was nervous. She's scared she's not going to be ready for the deadline. Sure, she's written songs before, but it was all doodle. She wants to make an impression. She doesn't want to be just tough girl Stevie, she also wants to be talented songwriter Stevie.

* * *

Zander is content. He was a rocker back in New York. He wrote songs before. He could do this. He knows about songs and how not to put too much pressure on himself and just let the music flow. But he also wanted to impress the rest of the band. To show he's not just (as Kevin says) "Johnny Handsome".

* * *

Nelson is scared. He didn't know anything about writing songs. Stevie and Zander were the ones to pick out, transpose, divide, and teach the songs they usually played. Sure, he can play Mozart or Beethoven with no problem. But actually creating something original? Now that's scary.

* * *

Kevin is a little confused. He didn't get the whole "writing original songs" part. He thought they were fine doing covers, and besides, isn't that how every band started anyway? He didn't know a thing about writing a song. He's just the drummer, the one in charge of keeping the rhythm steady. He doesn't want to do this.

* * *

Kacey is confident. She's been good at everything she's tried so far. She's sure writing one little dinky song won't be challenging. She's already got a simple melody in her head. It's not that hard putting it on paper, right? Ok, maybe she is a little nervous.

* * *

"Ok. Pass around your songs everybody. Time to evaluate." Stevie took charge.

She looked around. She was faced with 4 different faces of fear, exasperation, confidence, and just plain weird. She's sure her face is probably somewhere a mixture between the four.

"Ok. I think we should start by saying what's our topic. I, for one, wrote about fashion." As we all know, it's Kacey Simon who said that.

"I wrote about Furious Pigeons." Obviously Kevin.

"KEVIN!" 3 voices shouted at him.

"Ow! Watch it with the voices people. And besides, you didn't specify. So I wrote about what I'm passionate about." Even though he's an idiot, he still has a point.

"Oookay then. I wrote about being confident." Zander, the ever so suave musician, spoke with confidence.

"You did not. That's what I wrote about too!" Stevie stared at him.

"Really? Awesome!" They gave each other a high-five.

"Ohkay ohkay. I'm sure the love is all nice and everything. Now can we talk about what I wrote about? I wrote about, wait for it, the robot-monster-alien attack!" Nelson finished with a dramatic hair flip.

"Whatever. Now let's sing and or perform it and vote! I'll go first." No explanations needed. You know who it is.

_Ooooh Ooooh_

_Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple_

_Black White Pink Gold Silver and Beige_

_It doesn't matter what color_

_As long as it fits_

_Striped Plaid CrissCross ZigZag too_

_Everything you can imagine_

_Doesn't matter how you are_

_You can still be bedazzling_

_Oooh how I love fashion_

_It's really my passion_

_Everyday lookin' dashin'_

_Just make sure you ain't clashin'_

_Oooh how much money was cashin'_

_Don't give a damn hashin'_

_Don't be so frickin lashin'_

_Just cuz you be wishin'_

After she finished, she was met with stunned looks from the three guys and an eyeroll from Stevie.

"What?! No applause? Com'on, that was amazing! It took me two days to write that."

Stevie stood up, "Kacey, it's...a nice song. But I'm not really sure it's...Gravity 5 material. It's too...perfy."

"Yeah. And wishin' doesn't even rhyme. And what is hashin'?" Zander stood on Stevie's side.

"Pfft. Okay okay. And I was desperate ok? And I don't even know. I'd like to see how awesome your can get." Kacey dramatically flipped her hair and sat down.

"K I'll go next!" Kevin volunteered.

… (cuz I'm too lazy to think of a song)

Kevin finished, in his robot pose.

"Jeez Kevin. I don't know where to begin." Stevie looked bewildered.

"I'll begin. Kevin. We can't rap as good as you can. So no rap songs." Kacey volunteered.

"That's true. And also, I don't really think songs about video games are entirely appropriate for gigs." Zander backed Kacey up.

"Well then. I'll just enjoy my genius by myself then."

...(We fast forward through Nelson, Zander, and Stevie just because the author is too lazy to think of songs and smart responses.)

"Ok. Voting time. Everyone writes who they think should write the songs and put it in my beanie. We'll count votes."

* * *

Stevie really thought about this. Kacey had some potential, but she was still stuck in her post-perf mode. Kevin and Nelson were...harsh to say, but untrustable. And since she can't vote for herself, she wrote Zander's name. Plus, he did have talent. His lyrics were a little cliché but his melody was good.

* * *

Zander wrote down Stevie's name without any second thought. It was obvious, besides him, that she was the only one who took this seriously. Kevin and Nelson were still childish, and Kacey was just...Kacey. If he and Stevie ever worked together, then they would be unstoppable.

* * *

Nelson hesitated, then put down Stevie's name. It wasn't just because she intimidated him. When she performed her song, she showed this deep passion and connection with the song. Nelson was touched. He also thought of Stevie as an older sister. Now it's like seeing her grow up.

* * *

Kevin wrote down Kacey's name right away. There was no doubt. Yeah, he know, her song was terrible. But she was just damned to pretty for her own good. He kept on getting lost in her eyes. He didn't want to be this pathetic, but he can't help it. He knows he doesn't have a chance, but hey, a guy can hope can't he?

* * *

Kacey doubtfully wrote down Zander's name. She was stuck between him and Stevie. They were both really good and could be counted on. But being Kacey, she wrote down Zander in the end for one reason: he's a guy, and he's not bad looking. (Actually, technically two...)

* * *

"Ok, let's see who won... Here, one for Stevie, one for Kacey?" At this, Stevie made a confused face.

"Hey at least somebody appreciates my genius!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Whatever, umm one for Zander, no wait actually, two for Zander, and another for Stevie." Nelson finished the counting.

"So I guess it's you and me." Stevie glanced at Zander, then smiled.

"Cool. We're gonna go hard baby. No one can top us." Zander smirked at Stevie.

"Okay okay. Now, since my genius is unappreciated, I'm gonna go and pout in the courtyard while cute boys flock around me. Bye!" With that being said, Kacey exits.

"Yeah, we got some hot dates with Furious Pigeons and various video games, tata too!"

"K bye!"

After saying goodbye, Stevie immediately turned to Zander, "So when do you wanna start?"

Zander shrugged, "I don't know, maybe tomorrow after school? We don't have anything tomorrow..."

"K sure, your house or my house?"

"Mine, your brothers scare me."

"Haha poor little wimpy Zander. K your house it is..."

To be continued...

**Well there you go. Please read and review. I normally don't care but this series is big to me. Please help me and tell me what I can do better. Also, please excuse my mistakes (Grammar, spelling, typos, etc) I'm good at correcting others but not my own. Thanks! Oh and one more thing, I'm currently in high school and my finals are next week which means I probably won't be updating for some time. Sorry! I'll try to write whenever but ya'know, when the inspiration strikes, it strikes. When it doesn't, then it's a bitch. Lol anyways R&R!**

**~starrdreamlove**


End file.
